


You Will Be Waiting

by slash4femme



Series: Never Gonna to Fall in Love Again [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of life for two people</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in October 2009
> 
> Sequel to [Never Gonna Fall In Love Again.](http://slash4femme.livejournal.com/49017.html) beta read by [](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cardiac-logic.livejournal.com/) **cardiac_logic**  who is wonderful. I think I might need a Spock Prime icon. 

I.

Kirk insists they all eat lunch together to celebrate successfully preventing a water crisis on New Vulcan, and McCoy agrees more because it’s easier just to eat the lunch than argue with his Captain. He has no idea why Spock agrees except for the fact that Spock seems to be going along with the Captain’s attempts to foster some kind of friendship between the two of them. McCoy doesn’t think it’s a bad idea really, or at least he wouldn’t if things between him and Spock hadn’t been so complicated. He likes Spock, he really does, and they’ve taken to having lunch together on the Enterprise, but here and now, it just feels weird. The lunch is good if you like Vulcan food and McCoy finally just sits back and listens to Kirk and Spock prattle on between themselves.

“Ambassador!” Kirk sticks his hand in the air and waves it frantically and McCoy doesn’t turn around to look.

“Captain.” The Ambassador’s deep voice greets them and Kirk grins.

“How have you been?”

“I am well.”

McCoy watches Spock rise and stand to attention across the table and can’t help but smile.

“Ambassador.”

“Spock.”

It’s an odd little stand off, between the two of them. McCoy still hasn’t turned around but he can feel the older man’s gaze on the back of his neck. “Doctor McCoy.”

“Ambassador.” He finally turns around and nods politely at the older man. The other man nods back.

“I will leave you to your lunch, gentlemen.”

All three watch the older man leave and Kirk turns to McCoy.

“I don’t get you,” he says, “I thought you liked the Ambassador.”

McCoy scowls at him, “I do.” He uses that tone of voice that means this topic is not open for discussion and Kirk shrugs and turns back to Spock.

 

II.

McCoy keys open the door and moves through the main room, checks the kitchen and patio on his way by, then turns down the hall and heads for the study. For a minute he leans in the doorway just watching Spock. The older man is sitting at his desk, wearing a dark suit cut more in an Earth style than Vulcan, head bent over a PADD. McCoy smiles slightly, and crosses his arms over his chest. He knows Spock knows he’s there, but the other man doesn’t look up from his work.

“Did you get my message?”

“The one about you coming to New Vulcan? Not until this morning, six point seven hours ago.”

“It was a last minute thing; Starfleet didn’t realize the science vessel wasn’t going to be able to make it in time until they were already pretty far out. That’s when they called us.”

“Yes,” Spock finally looks up at him, “I learned all of this when I contacted Starfleet headquarters directly.”

McCoy sighs and pushes himself away from the door, moving across the room and cupping the other man’s face in his hands. He kisses him, softly at first and then with mounting passion as the other man responds. Spock’s mouth opens under his, as Spock’s hands press against McCoy’s arms, trace up both of them to the other man’s shoulders, pull him close. McCoy breaks the kiss, leaning against Spock, lets his head come to rest against Spock’s shoulder. His own hands go around Spock and for a long moment they just hold each other.

“Sweetheart,” McCoy says against Spock’s throat, “I’m sorry about lunch, but it’s been so long since I’ve seen you and I didn’t really trust myself not to make a fool of us both.”

Spock kisses his cheek. “Do not worry, Leonard. I did not take offense.” McCoy straightens up and the other man stands as well. “I was hoping that I might cook you dinner.”

McCoy slips his hands underneath the older man’s heavy dress jacket, “Sounds good.” He kisses Spock lightly on the lips and then again on the side of the jaw. He pulls Spock close so that their bodies press together, “Later though; I have something in mind for right now.”

“Oh?” Spock raises one eyebrow.

“Yeah,” McCoy grins at him, “we’re leaving tomorrow, and right now what I really want is to get you into bed as fast as possible.” He kisses Spock again, this time harder, “We’ll eat dinner later.”

“I am intrigued by the fact that you, as the Earth saying goes, seem to only want me for my body.” Spock’s eyes crinkle ever so slightly into his own version of a smile, and McCoy opens and shuts his mouth several times before Spock pulls him close and kisses him again.

“I love all of you,” McCoy tells him seriously before bending forward and kissing the older man again. Spock’s long fingers slide into McCoy’s dark hair, and he answer the kiss with just as much passion.

“Come,” Spock pulls back slightly and runs one finger across McCoy’s lower lip, “let us go to bed.”

 

III.

Spock wakes in the morning to find McCoy already gone from bed. He sighs and rises, showers, dresses. He comes out of his bedroom into the kitchen to find McCoy seated on the couch, drinking coffee, reading a PADD, dressed in one of Spock’s meditation robes and evidently nothing else. Spock blinks at him for a second, then leans against the counter watching him.

“When does Jim expect you back on the Enterprise?”

McCoy looks up and smiles at him, “I have time.”Spock only nods and makes himself a cup of tea before moving to sit next to McCoy on the couch. McCoy takes one of Spock’s hands, strokes two of his fingers across two of Spock’s and Spock sighs very softly. “I missed you,” McCoy tells him gently. “Keep sending me messages, ok?” McCoy’s eyelashes fall for a moment, dark against his cheeks, and when he speaks his voice is rough and slightly hesitant. “It’s good to come home to a message from you in the evenings.”

Spock doesn’t answer, only pulls him forward and kisses him on the lips.

 

IV.

“May I inquire as to the situation between yourself and the Ambassador?”

McCoy looks up startled as Spock sits down opposite him in the mess hall on the Enterprise. “What do you mean ‘situation’?”

McCoy watches the other man carefully; Spock merely raises his eyebrows.“It is apparent to me that something is going on between the two of you, yet it is unclear as to what that might be.”

Spock folds his hands carefully on the table in front of him. McCoy watches the other man for a few minutes longer; he likes him, he really does. He likes Spock’s intelligence, loyalty, and hidden kindness. He values the fragile thing they are building together, and he knows Jim relies on the bond between the three of them. Spock sits straight, stares right back at him unblinkingly, so careful, so precise, so very damaged inside. He remembers the way Spock had held himself after attacking Jim on the bridge of the Enterprise. How you could practically feel the pain coming off him for months after the start of the five-year mission. How much both McCoy and Jim had worried after Uhura broke up with him, how Spock still held himself apart from most of the crew. McCoy understands why Uhura left, how hard it must be to love a man so very at odds with himself, so very lost in the universe. McCoy realizes he cares a great deal for Spock. He can see how this young man might become someone he could fall in love with, and that scares him more than a little. He can’t lie to Spock, not about anything, but especially not this. He folds his own hands on the table, mimicking Spock, “You’re not going to like it.”

 

V.

Kirk opens his door when the buzzer sounds and blinks at his two best friends standing in the hallway. “Yeah?”

“Captain, Doctor McCoy and I would like to speak to you in private.”Spock clasps his hands behind his back.

Kirk stands back and the two enter his quarters before he keys the door shut behind him. “What’s this about, you guys?”

“Me and Spock’s relationship - evidently I need to come clean.” McCoy is wearing an expression Kirk can’t quiet place. Kirk quickly glances at both men; McCoy looks down at the floor and Spock looks graver than usual. Kirk notes the way the two are very carefully not touching.

“You?” Kirk looks at the two of them again. “You two?”

“No,” McCoy’s head comes up, “not this Spock, the other one.” He glances at Spock again, “You might want to sit down for this, Jim.”

So Kirk sits and McCoy sits next to him and begins to talk.

 

 

  



End file.
